The invention relates to a infinitely variable transmission, particularly to one for motorcycle.
Currently, some motorcycles include a clutch, a gearing and a set of stepless V-belt pulleys. The rotation of the wheels of such motorcycles must be initiated by the progressive frictional connection of the clutch. This causes power loss and limited accelerating ability and gradeability of the motorcycle.
Planetary gear systems associated with belt pulleys have been used in automobiles, for example, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,490, 3,670,594 and 4,406,178. These planetary gear systems are useful for automobiles; however, they are unsuitable for motorcycles because of their large volume.
Additionally, as the vibration of motorcycle is a common problem, reduction of the vibration of the crank of motorcycle engines is therefore desired.